This invention relates to a cylinder liner arrangement for an internal-combustion engine. More particularly the present invention is related to an improved liner arrangement of the type including prestressing a ring to hold a cylinder lining in a cylinder block.
In the case of a cylinder lining of this type that is described in German Published Unexamined Patent Application (DE-OS) No. 1 175 176, a thin-walled ring, with slight prestressing, is shrunk onto a collar of the lining on the outside. It has the purpose of preventing that cooling water flows out of a ring groove in the collar of the lining.
The invention is based on the objective of preventing, or at least reducing to a minimum, radial movements between the cylinder lining and the cylinder block which are caused by the normal force of the piston and the gas pressure in the upper part of the cylinder, and which radial movements result in wear or abrasion in the bearing of the collar of the lining on the cylinder block.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein a conical surface is provided on the exterior edge of the lining collar which is sloped inwardly in the upward direction, and wherein the ring formed as a clamping ring is provided on its inner surface with similar slope as the ring collar edge, the ring being pressed in place between a recess in the cylinder block and the collar conical surface.
The clamping ring pressed in between the collar of the lining and the cylinder block causes a radial support between these two parts so that forces affecting the collar of the lining radially are completely absorbed by the cylinder block. Simultaneously, the collar of the lining, by means of the pressed-in clamping ring, is axially pressed firmly onto its bearing surface in the cylinder block. Both measures prevent a radial movement between the collar of the lining and the cylinder block which may result in wear in the bearing surface of the collar of the lining on the cylinder block. In addition, the clamping ring, as a metallic bridge, also improves the heat discharge from the collar of the lining to the cylinder block.
In especially preferred embodiments resulting in a self-locking fastening of the clamping ring the collar conical surface and the interior surface of the clamping ring are sloped at about 6.degree. with respect to lines parallel to the reciprocating axis of the piston in the cylinder block and lining arrangement.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken with the accompanying drawing which shows, for purposes of illustration only, an embodiment in accordance with the present invention.